Transcendent Phantom
by nightmarekitt
Summary: Danny owes Clockwork a favor - he has to go back in time and teach 22-yr-old Vlad how to use his new ghost powers. But how will this affect the future! Post PP. Frienship/Fathership Fic NEW CHAPTERS IN THE WORKS!
1. Prologue

**Transcendent Phantom: Prologue ~ **_**nightmarekitt**_

Author's Note: A renewed obsession with DP has resulted this in _Transcendent Phantom, _a fan fiction that focuses on the relationship between Vlad Masters and Danny Fenton. Friendship-father fic. Post-Phantom Planet, so yes, everyone knows the truth about both characters having ghost powers, _however, _don't be discouraged. I'm a master at throwing out the twists and turns that will keep readers begging for updates. Reviews would be pleasant no flames. Rated K+ Might get a little dark, but no swearing or lemons. Sorry yaoi fans.

***

"_I need a favor."_

Those four words had set something in motion, something powerful, but Danny didn't really know that yet. He was trying to explain to his overprotective parents why he was about to disappear for a long period of time. He couldn't really help what was going to happen. Clockwork was a very powerful, influential ghost, after all. He was also a good friend to whom Danny owed _several_ favors. In the end, despite how outrageous the time ghost's request had been, the halfa had reluctantly agreed to his terms.

"I don't know, Danny. You're off fighting ghosts more than we are these days, and now you want to leave for an entire month? I don't think I can agree to that."

Danny sighed. "But Mom, Clockwork's an old friend. You have _no idea _how much he's done for me, for all of us actually. Even if you tell me to stay, I'm going to go. I'm sorry." He didn't like to argue with his parents about ghost-fighting issues, but he couldn't exactly - nor did he want to - explain to his mother about the time Clockwork had prevented them all from being killed by a much older, much eviler version of himself. The very thought of his older ghost-self gave him chills.

"Aw, why not let him go, Maddie? The boy's already showed us that he can take care of himself, right Danny?!" Jack Fenton said, turning back to his son with a huge grin and an enthusiastic fist-pump. "He's a Fenton after all!"

She didn't look convinced, but his mother eventually gave in with a shrug and a small smile. "Just be careful, okay? I wish you would tell me where you're disappearing to, though."

"Sorry," Danny sad with a grin, changing into his alternate ghost-form. "That's a secret. Tell Jazz, Tucker, and Sam bye for me okay? Thanks, Mom! I'll be back!" Waving, he phased through the wall.

Maddie turned to her husband with a sad smile. "He's growing up so fast," she said shakily.

Jack Fenton smiled, too, but that smile quickly melted as he spotted an old photograph hanging on the wall behind her. He stepped gently around his wife, and pulled the frame from its place.

"Guess we missed one. I forgot about it, but we don't come in here very often do we?" he said, referring to a portion of the lab where they mostly only stored equipment.

Maddie came to see what he was looking at, and upon spotting the picture, gained a countenance of utter irritation. She hated the man standing beside her and Jack in the photograph for a thousand reasons. There was a time when she really _had _liked him, as more than even a friend, but that was a secret she kept from even Jack, and a feeling that had long since faded. Their old friend's name still left a bad taste in her mouth and dark thoughts in her mind.

Vlad Masters, aka Plasmius - the _other _half ghost.

"I don't know, Maddie. Vladdie really wasn't a bad guy. Despite how he treated us, I still miss him sometimes."

"Well, I don't," she declared, taking the picture from him with a grimace and tossing it into the nearest trash receptacle. "Vlad Masters was a horrible man and a poor excuse for a friend, and I don't even like to consider the fact that I ever left him alone with our children. He nearly destroyed the world! If it wasn't for Danny-!"

"Honey.."

"-ah! Sorry, love." Maddie Fenton said, blushing, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "Just can't help myself sometimes."

He pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered into her ear, "That's my girl."

***

Danny's ghostly green eyes were wide as he gaped at Clockwork. "I still can't believe that you want me to do this! I mean, are you positive that-"

"Danny, just do as I say. This is how things are supposed to be," Clockwork said, standing next to the time portal with an impatient expression. "Are you ready?"

The halfa nodded, cleared his throat, and declared, "As I'll ever be."

"Good, then take the time medallion, and go!"

Danny snatched a medallion out of the air as the older ghost tossed it to him, pulled it hastily over his head, then dove through the portal-

-and right into the path of a ghost's ecto-blast.

He threw up a shield instinctively, a transparent green dome of ectoplasmic energy that surrounded both himself, and one other - the man he was here to protect under Clockwork's orders. The ghost who attacked him - he was a weak opponent - Danny Phantom quickly destroyed with a blast of his own. Then, he turned to his ward and offered a nervous smile.

"Hi, fruit loop. I'm Danny."

A twenty-two year old Vlad Masters stared at Danny with a shocked expression.

"And I'm here to teach _you _how to use your new ghost powers."

duNduNDUuuuuN


	2. Let Me Convince You

**Transcendent Phantom: Work With Me ~ **_**nightmarekitt**_

Author's Note: It seems that doesn't appreciate the dividers I put into the Prologue. I'll try something new this time. Btw, loving the alerts and reviews! I'm honored, really.

TP_____________________________________________________________

"How do you know about that?!" Vlad demanded to know, his voice considerably not as deep as Danny was used to. It was close though. However, Vlad Masters was still a lot thinner, less muscled and snobbish-looking, and less intimidating than he would be in about fourteen years, give or take a few. Danny watched with slight ire as his archenemy morphed into Plasmius - though a much scrawnier version - and raised a hand full of glowing pink energy at him threateningly. "What do you want from me, ghost?!"

"Easy!" Danny said, dodging a ray of wild energy as Vlad shot it at him. "I just told you!" The teen growled, angrily rushing forward and slapping the older ghost's hand away. That action caused Vlad to blast a hole in the side of the building. It was a very large one that made Danny pause and stare in shock. Clockwork had warned him: _His powers are not the same as yours, though ghostly in nature. His energy is different than yours: wilder, stronger, and more difficult to control. Teach him to reign it in._

That wasn't going to be as easy as it sounded. All things considered, Danny wasn't really qualified to teach other half ghosts how to use their powers. To be honest, he still had a lot of trouble controlling his own. Just because he had a few considerably awesome tricks up his sleeve didn't make him an expert.

As someone stormed into the room they were in from outside, Danny first noticed where exactly they were: a hospital. Then, he concluded that he was an idiot for slapping Vlad's hand out of the way and thus causing the older ghost to blast a hole in the wall that would, of course, call the attention of everyone in the facility. And what would they see upon bursting in to this particular room but two ghosts?

He grimaced and grabbed Vlad's hand. "Come on, old man. We better get out of here!"

"What are you doing?!" Vlad yelled as Danny made them both intangible and invisible and drug Vlad outside of the building and into the sky. He flew up above the clouds before he finally released Vlad and made them visible again.

"Okay…we need to talk, Vlad."

Skeptical, the other halfa quirked a brow at him and crossed his arms, floating impatiently. "I'm waiting."

Danny sighed. He just knew Vlad was going to be difficult. He was _always _difficult. "Here's the deal. A ghost friend of mine called in a favor. He asked me to come teach you how to control your ghost powers, because some big bad enemy is going to attack you soon, and you need to be ready for it."

"Why would some random ghost guy want to help me?"

"Because your decisions here can affect the future drastically. To be honest, I don't really understand how it all works. Time ghosts are always really vague about this sort of thing."

"Time ghost? A ghost who can control _time _sent you here?" Vlad absently ran a hand over his face, and that's when Danny remembered upon first seeing the younger Vlad, that in his human form still had faint scars from the years of horrible ecto-acne he had suffered.

Danny frowned, suddenly feeling pity for this Vlad, whereas in the future, he would have rather beat the ghost into a pulp than admit feeling such a thing.

"Listen, the fact remains that I am probably the only person in the world who could possibly understand you, Vlad. That's why my friend sent me here. I'm the only one who can help you." Danny knew his words sounded so much like the ones that Vlad had once said to _him _that he was kind of skeptical. Why would Vlad listen to him, when he had never bothered listening to Vlad.

"I don't know about this," Vlad said, sounding as rude and paunchy as ever.

Danny suddenly glared. "Look, I have never liked you! I want to do this even less than you do, but it has to happen! I promise, once a month is up, you'll never have to set eyes on me again!" _At least until I'm born anyway. I wonder how long that is from this time…_

"I suppose…it's not like I have a choice, right?" Vlad asked, smirking triumphantly. Danny assumed he was remembering the scene in the hospital and grimaced.

"Don't even begin to think that you can beat me, Plasmius. I wasn't trying to fight you back there. If we were really fighting, I would win without a doubt." _After all, I've beaten a much older, much smarter you repeatedly in my time._

"Prove it!" Vlad said, taking a fighting stance.

Truly annoyed now, Danny opened his mouth and screamed. The Ghostly Wail hit Vlad at close range and full force. The older halfa was thrown backwards several hundred feet before Danny finally let up. He flew over and crossed his arms as he floated over his enemy.

"Believe me now?"

Regaining his composure, Vlad tiredly said, "Alright, you win."

Danny blanched, "Really?! Wow. Heh. That was easy." _Almost too easy, but I guess this Vlad isn't my Vlad yet, so…I suppose it's possible that he isn't trying to trick me._

Maybe.

"Uh…okay. So where do you live, Vlad?"

"Follow me."

.

AN: I have a feeling that this story will consist of short, rather spur-of-the-moment chapters. Give me a break, I'm a hard working study-all-the-time work-the-rest-of-the-time ET"A" school student. To my followers, I have to say this: NO, I haven't forgotten about _Sephiroth._


End file.
